Regalo
by Mireya Humbolt
Summary: Haruhi les a entregado a sus compañeros del Host un regalo, que les servira para toda la vida.


**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** No tengo ninguno de los derechos sobre los Host (aunque quisiera) solo es un fanfiction.

**Resumen:** Haruhi les ha dado un regalo muy especial a los miembros del Host, uno de incalculable valor.

**&&&&&&&&&&&& Regalo &&&&&&&&&&&**

Autor: Mireya Humbolt

Deslizo sus dedos por el borde de los pétalos, sintiendo su suavidad mientras se imaginaba mil lugares en donde pudieran haber sido cultivadas, sus ojos se detuvieron en el color rojo como la sangre que aun mantenían después de casi una semana, sin duda habían aguantado mucho tiempo, Tamaki dejo escapar un suave suspiro mientras su mirada seguía en las rosas de ese jarrón donde siempre se sentaba ella, aun podia recordar la ultima vez que estaba ella en ese lugar mientras le sonreia de forma sutil, solia llamarla "hija" pero en realidad era algo mas, su confidente la unica que conocia el secreto cariño que le profesaba a Kyouya y que sin ningun tipo de prejuicio lo apoyaba, una lagrima cayo por su mejilla al posar su mirada en su compañero.

Aspiro el perfume que aun se podía percibir en el lugar, no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa triste en sus labios al recordar el motivo por el cual seguían esas flores rojas en el lugar, movio su mano levemente para acomodarse los lentes, desde hace mas de 1 hora que se encontraba en el lugar sin hacer nada, solo observar y recordar, su mente viajo al momento que platicaron sobre lo diferentes que eran el y tamaki, aun podia recordar todas las similitudes que ella les encontro, ella era sin duda alguien peculiar.

Los dulces pasteles seguían en su sitio, no había comido un solo dulce desde el incidente, su dulce mirada estaba apagada, su cuerpo seguía siendo abrazado por su primo quien no lo había dejado solo un solo momento, ambos parecían observar hacia la silla donde ella siempre estaba, como si esperaran que de un momento a otro pudieran ver la voltear para sonreírles, algo de lo cual eran concientes que no pasaría, nunca volverian a ver esos hermoso ojos que en silencio les brindaban el apoyo para enfrentar a sus familias y mantener su relacion ante todos.

Los gemelos permanecían sentados en el marco de la ventana, Kaoru recordando lo mucho que le gustaba platicar con ella sobre los sentimientos que tenia hacia su hermano, no era solo una amiga, ella era su confidente, y tal vez una segunda hermana, Hiraku se encontraba perdido en los recuerdos de las múltiples travesuras que solían jugarle y ella siempre terminaba regalándoles una sonrisa, sin duda ella había sabido ganarse su cariño y amistad, demostrandoles ademas que el aceptar mas gente en su mundo no romperia su lazo, si no todo lo contrario lo fortalecia.

Nekozawa se encontraba en un rincón del cuarto, a pesar de no pertenecer al Host ninguno de los miembros le impedía el acceso a ese lugar, ellos comprendían que el también era su amigo, su mirada estaba posada en la puerta como si esperara a que ella llegara con su radiante sonrisa para iniciar las actividades del Club, sus brazos apretaron un poco el agarre sobre Kirimi que apenas había logrado dormirse, la pequeña desde el incidente no podía dormir sino era en sus brazos, no sabia como pero esa chica había logrado ganarse el aprecio de ambos con sus maneras tan simples, la misma que con dulces palabras habia logrado que su hermanita Kirimi comprendiera la belleza de la oscuridad que el tanto apreciaba, gracias a ella eran mas unidos y el lucharia contra todo por que sus vinculos con su hermanita no se perdieran, pero eso no indicaba que fuera facil seguir sin su apoyo.

Todos seguían reunidos en el mismo lugar, cada uno asimilando lo ocurrido y tratando de comprender el porque de su decisión, pero a pesar de que lo entendían, nada podía evitar que doliera, y demasiado.

*****************Flash Back*****************

El lugar estaba arreglado de manera simple pero elegante, manteles de color crema con hermosos arreglos de rosas rojas, las clientas ya se habían retirado del lugar y los host se encontraban conversando de forma tranquila, incluso Nekozawa había acudido para ponerse de acuerdo con algunas actividades que habían planeado ambos clubs en conjunto para la noche de hallowen.

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido cuando unos hombres interrumpieron en el lugar, varios de ellos armados y amenazando con llevarse a Kyouya Ootori y Takami Souh, los primeros en actuar habían sido Honey y Mori buscando defender a sus compañero, pero había sido todo tan rápido que solo se había alcanzado a escapar un disparo, por unos segundos que parecian eternos todos vieron en acción a los primos que dejaron fuera de combate a los secuestradores, pero cuando todos pudieron estar aliviados algo llamo su atención.

Haruhi estaba frente a Kyouya y Takami, su hermoso traje blanco tenia una mancha de color carnesi, su cuerpo poco a poco fue cayendo siendo sujetado por el Rey de las Sombras quien trataba de comprender lo ocurrido, Tamaki había gritado el nombre de la joven llegando a su lado con una cara de terror al comprobar la sangré, Renge perdió el conocimiento de la impresión, Nekozawa se acerco a la joven mientras saca su celular para pedir ayuda, mientras los gemelos buscaban parar el sangrado.

- Por que?- pregunto Kyouya al ver que ella los había protegido con su cuerpo de la bala que debería haber sido para alguno de los dos.

- No quiero perder a mis "padres", ni a nadie mas de mi "familia" – fue la única respuesta que recibió el joven Ootori y las demás personas reunidas.

Todos sabian que desde que habia fallecido Ranka y dejado la custodia a la familia Ootori, ella era muy unida a Kyouya y Takami, incluso llamandolos en ocaciones "padre" y "madre", sus ojos se cerraron suavemente mientras mostraba una gentil sonrisa y sus labios se movían en un suave susurro que escucharon.

*****************End Flash Back*****************

El reloj dejo sonar las 6 de la tarde, mientras en silencio cada unos de los ocupantes del salón de música en silencio salían del lugar, hacia una semana de la muerte de Haruhi y ninguno había vuelto a sonreír, la perdida de la joven había devastado a todos sin excepción, sabían que tenían que continuar y seguir adelante, no solo por ellos sino en recuerdo a la única joven que había mostrado su aprecio muy a su manera a cada uno.

"Los amo a todos"

Esas cuatro palabras que ella les habia regalado con su ultimo aliento, eran motivo suficiente para no dejarse vencer por la tristeza, ella los había amado a todos y cada uno con sus virtudes y defectos, los había aceptado dentro de su mundo y había muerto por protegerlos, pero eso no podía evitar que ellos la extrañaran y buscaran su recuerdo volviendo cada día al lugar donde la habían perdido. Sabían que les tomaría tiempo pero si algo habían aprendido de Haruhi era a que jamás se darían por vencidos, y vivirían con los mismo valores que ella les había demostrado.

Una vez mas que el salón quedo en completa oscuridad una figura se movió desde una silla hacia la ventana viendo partir en sus limusinas a sus amigos, hoy habían permanecido menos tiempo en el lugar, ya que antes se quedaban hasta despues de la media noche, confiaba que con el tiempo ellos podrían seguir adelante.

Kyouya y Tamaki giraron un momento su mirada, sus ojos captaron la imagen de la joven y con un leve movimiento de su cabeza dieron las gracias por el mejor regalo que les había dado a todos con su amistad.

**Ouran High School Host Club**

**"Amar es entregarlo todo, sin reservas, ni condiciones, aunque al final solo quede llorar de dolor"**

***************************************************************************

**Espero sea de su agrado, le he agregado los detalles de descargo de responsabilidad para evitar algun problema. **

**Saludos**

**Mireya Humbolt**

**"Es mas fuerte el que ha caido mil veces, que aquellos que la derrota jamas conocieron"**


End file.
